


Finding my secrets

by Erin_Riwen



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Missing scene - The Rig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Riwen/pseuds/Erin_Riwen
Summary: Missing scene immediately after the episode The Rig





	Finding my secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Theatrical Muse challenge #120: What is the most dangerous thing you have ever done?  
> Character: Jim Ellison  
> Fandom: "The Sentinel"  
> Word Count: 358

_(from the transcripts)_  
_Blair: So you must be feeling pretty good. I mean, you did it._  
_Jim: Did what?_  
_Blair: You conquered your fear of the water._  
_Jim: Oh, yeah, I guess I did._  
_Blair: Yeah._  
_Jim: Now I'm ready for the really big challenge._  
_Blair: What's that?_  
_Jim: Housebreaking you. We got a couple rules around the house that we're going to attend to._  
_Blair: Oh, like what?_  
_Jim: Well, first of all, there's not gonna be any shoes allowed in the apartment or on the premises. They're gonna be kept at the door like they do in Japan._  
_Blair: Come on..._  
_Jim: Next, there's not gonna be any of those smelly foods that you have from foreign countries that aren't even on the map._  
_Blair: Don't you think you're taking this a little too far._  
_Jim: No, no, no. And I'm also thinking about getting some of those plastic covers for the furniture._  
_Blair: What?!_  
_Jim: Well... maybe not. I mean, I've had..._  
_Final Scene – The Rig_

 

Jim chuckled as the pair made their way to the Coast Guard helicopter that waited for them on the deck of the oil rig. He could hear Blair sputtering beside him; unsure what response to give next and it gave the older man a warm feeling to share the camaraderie of teasing his friend. He often teased Blair about their living arrangements – he could be a noisy and messy roommate, but if he were totally honest; he also made Jim’s cold loft a warm and inviting home.

As the chopper made its way toward Cascade and conversation stopped due to the noise, Jim had time to think and he almost wished he didn’t. This had been close, too close. The seconds counting down to the bomb explosion on the oil rig that didn’t happen had been terrifying. Helpless to stop it, to save Blair and the men trapped in the hold, Jim had faced the possibility of his greatest loss and it shook him to the core.

Somewhere in these wild and crazy weeks since he’d met Sandburg, he’d faced hardened criminals, been chased, shot at and wounded but none of that compared to allowing Blair into his life, his deeply private life. In just this short time, he had given Blair more access to his life than he had given his ex-wife and even now, the older man was unsure exactly why that was. All he knew was that the longer Blair stayed close, the better the odds that he’d discover all that Jim had fought to hide; all his secrets and that was the most dangerous thing that Jim had ever done. Sandburg had a way of discovering things, secret things and pushing you to look at them, deal with them, despite all your efforts to the contrary.

A gentle touch on his arm brought Jim out of his dark thoughts and he glanced at his companion. Warm eyes and a gentle smile met his gaze and Jim returned the smile as his body relaxed. Having his partner around might be dangerous for his secrets, but there was no doubt that Blair was good for him.


End file.
